Halol: Waffle City Edition
Halol is a video game made for the Tip-Top Trunk, PC and Super Wii. It was created by Bungie in a parallel universe, and it somehow got in the hands of the Spiffy Pancake organisation. Since then, it has been released in this universe only to Agent Phlum and Al, since they are both beta testers. Halol has since been hacked by members of the SPO to make it more suitable for Waffle City. They have codenamed it the 'Lulzy Halo' project. In the hack, they have included customisable multiplayer skins; custom weapons; modified maps among other things. They have stated that the hack will be dubbed 'Halol: Waffle City Edition'. Thus, everything following is about the WCE. Maps Default Maps These maps are included with the Halol disc. *Scaffold *Monument *Syrup Star HQ *Skyscraper *Train Station *Plan B *Wide *Fun on the Beach *Overheated *The Ditch *Midgard Super Map Pack This is available on Inside Trunk for free (formerly £5). *Facility *Waffle City *Over The Hills Awesome Map Pack This is available on Inside Trunk for £5. *Cave In *Psychedelic *Somewhere Amazing Map Pack This was released with Halol: ROFL on disc 2. It is only available there. *Hallway *Interplanetary Breakdown *Free Roam *Tower of Ceiling Cat *Traitor *5-Mile Limit Free Maps These are available seperately on Inside Trunk for free. *Heated Incubator *High *City Hall *Traveller's Rest Models These are multiplayer 'characters' if you will, which are customisable at the players menu. These parts only apply to Waffle City edition. There are 11 different heads, 8 pairs of legs, 9 torsos and 7 optional accesories. Heads #Regular - Unlocked by default. #Happy - Unlocked by default. #Sad - Complete Campaign on Cool difficulty or higher. #Angry - Complete Campaign on Awesome difficulty or higher. #Demon - Complete Campaign on Epic difficulty. #Ninja - Complete the stamp collection. #Police - Get 1000 trunk points from awards. #ROFL - Achieve College level online. #Spiky - Achieve University level online. #Cyborg - Achieve Master level online. #Gumshoe - Find the drivable car. Torsos #Blank - Unlocked by default. #XD - Unlocked by default. #Tuxedo - Find the Mayor in the City Hall. #Tail Coat - Find the plan on Plan B. #ROFL - Find the coffee on Syrup Star HQ. #Swimming Costume - Get a dead body in the sea on Fun on the Beach. #Obese - Find the sandwich on Wide. #Shirt 'n' Tie - Find the spanner on Scaffold. #Out Of Fuel - Find a jetpack and fly up to the tallest roof on Monument. Legs #Blank - Unlocked by default. #Belt - Unlocked by default. #Denim - Stay in first place for 3 laps in Rally mode. #Way Too Long - Drop down to the secret room on Monument. #Flares - Find the 2 fridges on Heated Incubator. #Skirt - Smash all the wardrobes on Syrup Star HQ. #Smarty Pants - Get a double kill with a a precision weapon. #Robotic - Get a triple kill with a melee weapon. Other #Sai - Object to the Mayor with a piece of paper. #Fedora - Get a Double Kill after death. #Scouter - Get the golf club and smash something over 9000 yards. #Power Glove - Find the NES on High. #Sunglasses - Look at the sun for 5 seconds on any outdoor map without dying. #Flaming Head - Kill a Bungie employee ingame with a melee weapon. #Big Ears - Get two First Strikes in a single Infection game. All model parts are entirely recolourable. Also, selective recolouring is available, for example colouring a suit different from the shirt, etc. Gameplay Halol is an FPS where players must run around as their characters, killing other characters to get points by way of melee, shooting, environment or divine intervention. There are 60 awards to be earned ingame. A detailed list is unavailable at this time. However, the cumulative Trunk Points total, when all the awards are gained, is 1995. The game will be released on October 9, 2011 for PC, Tip-Top Trunk and Super Wii. Players can customise their characters to their heart's content, and select three starting weapons from a number of loadouts which they then carry onto a multiplayer map. The game plays very similarly to Halo 3, since it uses a slightly modified engine. Ranged Weapons *Designated Marksman Rifle - A single-shot gun which holds 15 bullets. This weapon also has a scope, which makes it effective for sniping. *LEPT 501 - A pistol. Read more about it here. *H2OMG - A machine gun. Read about it here. *LGBS - Shotgun. Read this. *Nailgun - This is a large, heavy weapon which fires nails automatically. Effective for CQC or when your adversary has a huge sword. *Paper Plane - A paper plane, simple as that. Except this plane is made from reinforced paper, so you can poke somebody's eye out. *H-Bomb* - A very explosive rocket which is devastating, in that it can kill everybody within 25 square metres of its landing spot. The best tactic is to launch it where there are a lot of people fighting, and get the hell out of there. *A-Bomb* - Destroys everybody on the map who isn't in a bomb shelter. Effective but requires patience. *Toaster - A powerful toast launcher which holds only 2 rounds - the toast. The toast can be re-used if it can be found, but people find it easier to find other toaster which they can get ammo from, or use a bigger toaster. This can kill people instantly if the user gets a headshot. *Double Toaster* - The same toaster, but now there are four slots for the toast. *Megalaser* - The rarest weapon. It is found in four parts; once the parts are found it becomes a superweapon which destroys anybody in its path, but only last five seconds before exploding, scattering everywhere and taking health off the user. *Laser* - This weapon can only be found in Madball. It's useless other than in Madball games, since the only way it can be used is to shoot the ball, which knocks off points. Kills can not be earned with it. *Bomb Launcher - Fires bombs in a trajectory of the player's choosing. They have to take into account gravity, however, which affects the bomb fired. *Sound Wave - Fires very loud sound. Also comes with free earmuffs, so the user doesn't kill himself. Melee weapons *Golf Club - Medium power, long range. Can hit enemies over 9000 yards if used at the perfect range; in which case, they will be blasted beyond the map's boundaries and the attacker will receive a medal. *Baseball bat - High power, medium range. This is good for people who prefer to get height on their hits. If the user kills an enemy and blasts them, they will get a home run, which counts for another point. *Corked bat - Medium power, medium range. This is good for people who can't use the baseball bat due to its slowness; hence, this weapon is lighter and therefore faster. However, it has far decreased power. *Flag* - Low power, long range. This weapon can only be found in CTF. If used correctly, you can shove it into somebody's mouth, making an instant kill. Shows up as a fourth weapon, but can't be swapped. *Bomb* - Medium power, low range. This weapon can only be found in Assault. If thrown, it explodes, and then resets after a few moments. Pretty useless in melee attacks. Shows up as a fourth weapon, but can't be swapped. *Madball* - Low power, low range. This weapon can only be found in Madball. You can't attack with this weapon, since it is only used for games of Madball. However, it can be fired upon with lasers. Shows up as a fourth weapon, but can't be swapped. *Teacup - High power, low range. Instant kill, but it shatters upon use. If the shards hit others, they lose health. *Banhammer* - High power, high range. This weapon is only used by Bungie to ban people from online play if they disobey the rules. All Bungie players have one automatically as a fourth weapon. *Paper - Low power, low range. Completely useless unless you want to get the Sai accessory. The attack for this weapon is an objection, but this only works if the user is in close proximity of the Mayor on the City Hall map. *Rolled-up newspaper - Medium power, medium range. Can be used to bore people to death, if K.O.'d beforehand. *Longsword - Medium power, high range. Has the power to cut enemies in half, resulting in a humourous effect and a point. *Cannot be used as a starting weapon. Customisation Players can customise their player models, which is detailed above; and they can also choose their starting weapons from a list of up to 5 loadouts. These are three weapons which the player always starts a map with, unless it is overridden by game rules. Some weapons are omitted, but generally, most weapons can be used. Custom weapons can also be created. Multiple muzzles, scopes, properties and other such things are available in the weapon customisation, as are bodies, handles, hilts and suchlike. However, these can only be used in gametypes which allow such weapons, and Campaign. Anvil This is a map creation program, developed by Bungie and modded for Halol WCE. It allows players to remove and replace certain objects on maps; this selection has been widely improved since Halo 3. One of the new features in the SPO's hack is a snap-to option, which allows players to make much more sophisticated maps without having to make it pixel-perfect manually. Additionally, Halol includes a huge map named Smithy. This is five maps in one: a canyon similar to Blood Gulch from Halo CE; an island which shares its basic layout with Over The Hills; a large, cubular interior; a small, outdoor pocket above the interior; and a tall, thin island based off Monument.